


i missed you

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, hyuck and taeyong dynamics are CUTE and there’s not enough content about it, platonic relationship but honestly whatever you make of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taeyong marvelled at the fact that Hyuck seemed to instinctively know when Taeyong wanted to be held tightly to keep from floating away and when he just wanted to be cradled. Hyuck seemed to always be good at knowing what people needed, he was always silently observing and offering a helpful hand when needed, always patiently offering open arms and ears and a shoulder to cry on, ever-reliable. He truly was like the sun: a constant, revitalising light that warmed all those it touched.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	i missed you

Donghyuck was lounging on the living room couch, a series he had been meaning to watch for months illuminating the TV screen. It was currently 4am and the rest of the members were in their rooms- though most were unlikely to be asleep; too used to the long nights of practice, it seemed that everyone had a tough time sleeping early. Donghyuck knew his nocturnal habits would bite him in the ass later in life but that was 60 year old Donghyuck’s problem, not his. 

After an exhausting schedule, they had all mercifully been given the next day off. And yet now that he finally had a rare sliver of free time, Donghyuck couldn’t concentrate on the show. He found himself spacing out, eyes unfocused as he stared blankly at the TV. Letting out a sigh of resignation, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off but felt too tired to retire to his room- it was 20 steps too far and he was perfectly content with settling back into the comfortable couch with his fluffy blanket. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time he or his members had fallen asleep on the couch. So he snuggled into the blanket and closed his eyes- exhaustion fully settling into his bones and anchoring him to the couch. 

There he lay- restless and shrouded by darkness with nothing but the ticking of the clock piercing through the screaming quiet of his mind. He stared blankly ahead, unseeing- limbs lifeless and thoughts phantasmal. He watched as the sky awoke, rays of yellow, pink and orange caressing rooftops and streets and bathing the living room in soft, warm light. 

This wasn’t the first time this had happened. 

Eventually, he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked and closed softly and the quiet shuffling of feet heading towards the living room. Donghyuck glanced at the clock on the wall opposite to see that it was now 9am. He sat up and turned to see who it was, both out of curiosity and worry, only to see Taeyong enter the room looking like death on his feet. He must’ve stayed in the studio after his schedules, Donghyuck realised.

Taeyong paused when he saw Donghyuck, and there was a beat of silence as they stared at one another before Hyuck wordlessly opened his arms- there was something in Taeyong’s eyes, a silent plea to be held perhaps, that made him want to hold his hyung close. Taeyong let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as he staggered towards Hyuck and sagged into his open arms. No words were exchanged as Taeyong wound his arms tightly around Hyuck’s waist and buried his face into his neck. Hyuck held Taeyong gently, a consistent and reassuring warmth and pressure- but never restricting. Taeyong marvelled at the fact that Hyuck seemed to instinctively know when Taeyong wanted to be held tightly to keep from floating away and when he just wanted to be cradled. Hyuck seemed to always be good at knowing what people needed, he was always silently observing and offering a helpful hand when needed, always patiently offering open arms and ears and a shoulder to cry on, ever-reliable. He truly was like the sun: a constant, revitalising light that warmed all those it touched. Taeyong felt a surge of fondness and pride cascade through his veins and fill his heart, Donghyuck had grown up so well. Though Taeyong wanted to take care of Hyuck, it always seemed that Hyuck took care of him instead. 

Hyuck wasn’t really as physically affectionate towards Taeyong as he was the others, he seemed to still hold that quiet respect he’s had for Taeyong since they were rookies but at least he teases him a little (little) less nowadays; TY-track followed Taeyong around for years like a recurring nightmare thanks to Donghyuck. Off-camera, Hyuck was actually someone Taeyong often relied on and found comfort in. Their love was one of mutual respect and admiration; cooking for one another after a late schedule; late-night conversations about everything and nothing and silent but reassuring touches. Taeyong felt Hyuck’s fingers gently carding through his hair, pulling him out of his reverie as he hummed in content, nuzzling into Hyuck’s hand. He felt more than heard Donghyuck’s fond chuckle but he definitely heard the quiet “cute” that was mumbled. They stayed like that for a while, bathed in comfortable silence and sunlight, until Taeyong’s hold slackened. “Do you want anything to eat, hyung?” Donghyuck asked softly. Taeyong nodded but whined when Donghyuck let go of him, keeping his arms firmly circled around Hyuck’s waist. Taeyong wasn’t usually this clingy but he did Not want to let go right now, in a pleasant Donghyuck-induced haze that he didn’t want to leave just yet. Hyuck laughed softly, “How am I supposed to cook for you if you won’t let me go?”

“Easy,” Taeyong replied. He lifted himself up from the couch, pulling Donghyuck with him as he still refused to unwind his arms, and repositioned himself so that he was back-hugging Hyuck with his chin comfortably propped on his shoulder. Donghyuck shook his head, grumbled a “ridiculous” under his breath but still put his hands over Taeyong’s and gently squeezed them for a second. Hyuck made a quick “breakfast” for Taeyong, commenting that if it tasted bad it was because he had a koala on his back the entire time making it hard to cook, and even indulged Taeyong’s request to let him sit in his lap (“I’ll buy you food if you let me.”) 

Once Taeyong finished eating, Hyuck asked if he wanted to sleep but he shook his head, claiming that he’d slept at the studio. Taeyong needed a scolding for doing that when he already had such a busy schedule, Donghyuck will have to tell Doyoung to do so later- he has this way of dealing with Taeyong, perhaps because Taeyong is his ‘baby’ as he likes to call him. For now though, Hyuck still had a lapful of Taeyong despite the fact that he’d now finished his food. 

“Uh, Hyung?” he tried.  
“Yeah Hyuck?”  
“You planning on getting out of my lap anytime soon?”  
“No, actually,” Taeyong replied casually.  
“Oh. Okay then,” was all Hyuck could say as Taeyong’s hands grabbed his own to wound them around his waist. 

Hyuck felt like this was worth at least three meals now and told Taeyong as much but only received a pat on the hand and a “nice try” in return (still not a definite no so he’ll probably pester the other two meals out of him another time). Taeyong grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels until he landed on some cooking show.

Hyuck thought that holding Taeyong was nice, though he would rather admit that Jeno is actually funny than admit that out loud. He’d missed Taeyong while he was resting. Thinking about how much pain Taeyong had been in for the past couple of years made a pang of guilt hit his heart because he couldn’t do more, couldn’t be more helpful and couldn’t take Taeyong’s pain away. Taeyong’s cheeks look fuller now and his eyes brighter after his break- it brings Hyuck great hope and joy to see that. He just hopes he’s healed up well because he doesn’t like seeing his hyung in pain. Lost in his musings, he had subconsciously gripped Taeyong a little tighter and when Taeyong asked what was wrong, Hyuck just mumbled a shy “Nothing, I just missed you.”

Taeyong craned his neck to look back at Hyuck then, a fond and happy smile gracing his face as he pinched Hyuck’s cheek with his right hand and replied “I missed you too.”


End file.
